


Barry's Little Brother

by Little_Owl329



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Owl329/pseuds/Little_Owl329
Summary: Barry was eleven when his mum was murdered, his dad arrested and he was taken in by Joe West.Sebastian was only four.Barry had been counting down the years until Sebastian was eighteen and he was allowed access to his records to find out who adopted his younger brother.When he wakes from the coma, Barry realises he's missed that deadline and jumps quickly into the search, which leads him to Dalton and McKinley...





	Barry's Little Brother

Anyone who knew Barry Allen reasonably well knew his story about the night his mum was murdered. The man in yellow formed a ball of red lightning in the living room and stabbed her, while he was rushed blocks away by another man in yellow lightning. His dad was caught holding the knife as he tried to save her life and was wrongfully convicted of her murder and imprisoned in Iron Heights.

This had affected a lot of Barry's life. He had fought hard to become a CSI, to try to find ways to stop others from the same fact as his dad and to find evidence to overturn his conviction. He chased rumours of impossible events to try to prove that the man in yellow was possible and therefore real. Chasing the impossible had led him to Starling City and Oliver Queen, aka the Green Arrow. He left with the beginnings of a friendship with Team Arrow, and perhaps a few people who might believe his story.

When he was struck by lightning the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion, Barry spent nine months in a coma.

He missed several events in that time, including his own twenty-fifth birthday, his foster sister Iris and his foster father Joe's birthdays, a christmas and three forensic science conferences he had planned to attend.

But when Barry woke up, his first thought wasn't for those events but another.

The eighteenth birthday of his younger brother.

Sebastian had been only four when the man in yellow changed everything for the Allen family. Barry was quickly fostered by Joe West. Sebastian was taken in by the Smythe family.

Barry's firm belief in his dad's innocence and the cause of his mum's death had caused the psychologist's to say that would be better for Sebastian if the brothers were separated. That way Sebastian wouldn't grow up with the same delusions as Barry. When the Smythes adopted Sebastian, they managed to make it a closed adoption. This meant that Barry couldn't find his brother again until after Sebastian's eighteenth birthday.

Being struck by lightning changed Barry's life completely. He had to quickly adapt to his new powers and the idea of other meta-humans in Central City. He finally had proof that the man in yellow could have existed, because they had the same powers.

But even with all the changes, Barry made sure to spend most of his free time searching for his brother's records. When he found them, he then had to trace his brother's location. The family had moved many times over the years, including to Paris for a few years.

Finally Barry found him. Westerville, Ohio. Graduated from Dalton Academy, Captain of the Lacrosse Team, and the Dalton Academy Warblers. But after that, having moved out his parents house, Barry struggled to find Sebastian. He found that some members of the Warblers that had performed with his brother were still there, so he hoped they could give him more information.

So in early January of 2015, Barry left Central City for Dalton Academy, in search of his brother.

~~~

Barry was definitely feeling awkward. He'd been to visit Sebastian's adoptive parents, and had the door slammed in his face. They refused to give him any information on Sebastian, no phone number, email, address, nothing. He'd found a facebook page and was startled by how similar they looked, more like twins than just brothers. But that too was a dead end, as it hadn't been updated in about a year.

He sighed, then decided to find his way to Dalton Academy. Hopefully Sebastian still had friends there, who could help him.

Barry ran most of the way there, then managed to take several wrong turns and get completely lost. He stood outside a cafe, the Lima Bean, trying to find signal on his phone to load the map. He heard a voice calling but didn't really pay much attention, too busy messing with his phone.

So he was startled when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a slim young man with blond hair smiling at him.

"Sebastian! Didn't you hear me calling you? How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while."

Barry blinked a few times and opened his mouth to reply, when another voice called out.

"Jeff, where are you? I swear, I leave you for a few seconds."

"Over here Nick," replied the blond. Well, at least Barry had a name now. A brunet with a wide grin slid to a stop beside Jeff and punch him lightly on the arm.

"What the hell? Why'd you abandon me?"

Jeff grinned at Nick. "Look who I found!"

Nick looked away from Jeff and did a double take. "Sebastian! Where've you been? Why didn't you text me back?"

Barry sighed, glanced down at his phone, which had now died, then smiled slightly. "Look, I know you think you know me, but you really don't. I'm-"

"Stop messing around, Sebastian. I shared a room with you for two years, and we were Warblers together for three. I know you quite well by now," grinned Jeff.

"I'm sorry," Barry took a step back, causing Jeff's hand to fall off his shoulder. "I'm not Sebastian."

Nick was smiling like this was a fun joke. "Then who are you?"

Barry reached for his wallet and pulled out his CCPD badge. "Barry Allen. Nice to meet you," he offered a hand to Nick who shook it bemused.

Jeff was looking at the ID badge, then back at Barry. "Wow, you look really like Sebastian, sorry about that."

Barry shrugged and took back the ID. "It's alright. Actually, I could use your help. Do you have a number for Sebastian? I've been trying to track him down."

"He in trouble?" asked Nick.

"No," Barry shook his head. "I'm a relative and I just want to talk to him. See if we can work out our differences."

Jeff shrugged. "We have a number, but he hasn't answered in a few weeks. He stopped using facebook and his emails seem to bounce back."

Barry sighed, his shoulder's slumping. Then Nick piped in, "But Blaine might know where he is."

"Blaine?"

Nick nodded. "He and Sebastian used to call each other a few times a month. He might still be able to contact him."

Barry smiled hopefully. "Can I meet Blaine?"

"Sure. I'll text him, see if he can join us."

"Thank you Nick. You have no idea how much this means to me."

~~~

Blaine was apparently visiting an different high school in the area, having spent the last three years of high school there. He had friends who had returned to help out their Glee club in the same way he was coaching the Warblers.

Nick and Jeff chatted loudly as Nick drove them towards the school, about Blaine and Kurt and Rachel, and how they knew each other.

Then Nick said, "I'm just glad Santana won't be there."

"Why?" asked Barry.

Jeff snorted. "She and Sebastian just about hated each other. Not as badly as Seb and Kurt, but Santana is far more likely to slap you than Kurt is."

"Yeah, she's got a firey sort of personality," continued Nick.

Barry smiled slightly, wondering what had happened to make rival school mates truly hate each other.

The journey wasn't too long, and Nick and Jeff certainly filled up the time, telling Barry a lot about Sebastian's friends, but actually very little about Sebastian himself. They seemed to think Barry knew him, but had just lost touch when he moved.

McKinley High was similar to the school Barry had been to in the way that all high school are similar; lockers in the corridors, classrooms, and a collection of people who felt the need to fit in with whichever group they were part of and so tried to dress or act the same as each other. Barry noticed there were a fair amount of girls, and a couple of boys, in cheerleading outfits and guessed it must simply be the popular thing here.

Jeff said something about the choir room and led the way.

Then they walked into the middle of an arguement.

A woman with long brown hair was clearly trying to calm down a man wearing a bow-tie, with another man in skinny jeans, shirt and jumper standing next to them looking torn and upset. There was a group sitting in the chairs behind them, looking awkward, like they really didn't want to watching this.

Nick cleared his throat, and the arguing cut off as everyone turned to look at them.

Bow-Tie smiled at them, and pulled Nick and Jeff into hugs, ignoring Barry.

Then another voice piped up from the chairs. "What's the twink doing here?" A pretty latina woman had stood up, and was staring at Barry.

He glanced as Jeff, who shrugged slightly and mouthed 'Santana'. Barry mentally groaned. Why couldn't these things ever be sensible?

Now everyone was watching him carefully, several with narrowed eyes, as though they half expected an attack.

Barry held up a hand and waved awkwardly. "Umm, hi?"

"Hi?! After everything you did, you think you can just waltz back in here and say 'hi' like none of it ever happened?" Santana was prowling towards him, and Barry fought off the instinct to take a step back.

"Umm, no?"

The slap was powerful enough that Barry's head snapped hard to one side and a loud crack echoed slightly in the room. Then Nick and Jeff jumped forward to pull him out of reach as he raised a hand to press against his cheek. If he hadn't had super-healing he expected it might have bruised. He still winced as he moved his hand away.

He looked at Jeff. "I know you warned me, but that hurt."

Santana had folded her arms and was looking smug. "You deserve it, Fievel."

Nick turned to Bow-Tie and said, "Blaine, we need your help."

"Why should he help you?" asked Santana.

Barry lifted both hands slightly as if to hold her off, or in surrender. "Look I just need to ask him something, then I'll get out of here."

She raised an eyebrow. "What no insults? No snide comments? You're really off your game today."

"There's been a major misunderstanding here," pleaded Barry. "I'm not-"

"Not what? Here to take advantage of the fact that Kurt and Blaine aren't together right now? Here to throw another slushie at me or Blaine?"

Jeff jumped in at this point. "He's not Sebastian."

Everyone stared at him.

Barry waved again. "Hi, my name is Barry Allen. Sebastian is a relative and I'm trying to track him down." Silence greeted these words.

"Why should we believe you?" Kurt had folded his arms too.

Barry sighed and pulled out his CCPD ID badge again. Blaine and Santana looked at it first, then it made the rounds through everyone else in the room. When he had it back and had slipped his wallet into his pocket, the brunette Blaine had been arguing with stepped forward.

"Well, nice to meet you Barry. I'm Rachel Berry." He shook her hand with a smile.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." Another handshake.

"Barry Allen." Then he flushed and stuttered out, "But you already knew that." His mind jumped back to when Iris had met Felicity, and he muttered, "I have got to stop doing that."

Someone giggled and he flushed deeper.

Santana's smirk shifted into something more like a smile. "Now I believe you're not Sebastian. He's far too smooth to do that."

"Thanks. I think."

She held out a hand and he shook it. One by one, he was introduced to them all.

"So, you're trying to find Sebastian?" asked Blaine. "Why come to me?"

Barry shrugged. "I tracked him down as far as graduating Dalton, and then I lost track of him. I was hoping someone would have a phone number, an email, his address, something."

Blaine pulled out his phone and started flicking through his contacts.

Artie rolled forward. "Why are you trying to find him?"

"We're related," replied Barry. "I haven't seen him since he was four and I was eleven, so I just wanted to reconnect."

"What happened?" asked Brittney.

Barry grimaced and rubbed the back of his head nervously. He didn't know how much Sebastian would have told them and wasn't comfortable revealing any of his brother's secrets to his apparent enemies. "My mum was murdered and my dad was sent to prison for it. So I end up in foster care. We lost touch after that."

There were several winces and someone muttered a soft apology.

"I just wanted to get a chance to talk to him and see if we can get to know each other again. I've missed him a lot over the years."

"Why haven't you come looking before?" asked Kurt.

Barry grimaced again. "I had to wait until he was eighteen to legally search for his records. I missed his birthday 'cause I was in the hospital, then it took a while to track him down. His family moved a lot and trying to trace them after they left for Paris was not fun."

Blaine held up his phone. "I found his number, I can call him if you like."

"Really? That would awesome, thank you so much!" Barry grinned. He was another step closer.

~~~

Blaine had called several times before Sebastian picked up, and even then he sounded irritated and the conversation was short.

"He agreed to meet us here, in about fifteen minutes," said the Warbler coach. They were sat in the Lima Bean a few days after they had been introduced, just Blaine, Nick, Jeff and Barry.

Barry shifted nervously. "Do you think he'll show up?"

Nick nodded. "Blaine called him. He's never gonna turn that down."

When Barry looked at them confused, Blaine sighed and said, "He spent a lot of time trying to get me to date him, tried to break me and Kurt up when we were a couple."

"So... He's gay?" asked Barry. "I'm just asking, because the last time I saw him he was four."

Nick chuckled. "Oh yeah, Seb's gay. And proud."

Barry sighed this time. "I've missed so much," he muttered. Then louder he said, "How much longer?"

Jeff pointed to the window. "Not long at all."

Barry turned in his seat and saw what looked like his doppelganger walking into the cafe. He couldn't help staring as his little brother walked smoothly to the counter and ordered.

"Oh, god, what do I even say to him? What do you say after fifteen years?" Barry's breathing sped up, and he had to sit on his hands to stop them vibrating slightly.

Nick punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You'll be fine. Seb might have a sharp tongue, but he's loyal to family. Whether that's blood or Warblers."

Barry nodded in thanks, able to pull his hands free as the trembling slowed to a more normal rate.

Sebastian took his coffee and paid, then turned to glance around the cafe. He spotted Blaine first and a smirk curled across his lips. He started walking over, then he spotted Barry. His eyes shot wide in a familiar way and the coffee mug dropped from his hand to smash on the floor.

Barry stood up, as Sebastian ignored the barista trying to pick up the pieces and moved closer.

"Bash?" said Barry hesitantly.

"Bear," Sebastian breathed back. "Is it really...?"

Barry nodded. Sebastian stared at him for a moment, then reached out and tugged his brother into a tight hug. Barry wrapped his arms around Seb's shoulders and fought back tears as he realised that Sebastian was a couple of inches taller than him.

"I've missed you so much," came Sebastian's soft whisper.

"I've missed you too Bash."

After a long minute, Sebastian pulled back and Barry saw that his eyes were slightly shiny just as his were.

Barry carefully pulled Sebastian into a seat, and the other three Warblers discretely stood up to get more drinks.

Sebastian stared at Barry for a moment then said harshly, "Why now? Barry, it's been fifteen years. Why only contact me now?"

Barry froze. Then he coughed and replied, "I didn't have a choice Bash. It was a closed adoption, I was forbidden from contacting you, let alone seeing you, until you were eighteen."

Sebastian seemed to take a minute to process that. Then he frowned, "Why would my parents not want you to see me?"

Barry winced. "What do you know about why you were adopted?"

"Mum was murdered by Dad, and we got separated because most people don't want to foster siblings. I was young enough to still be adopted." He shrugged, but Barry could tell it was slightly forced. "I guess I was lucky."

"That's not entirely true," said Barry awkwardly. Sebastian met his eyes carefully as he went on. "I was there that night, I saw what happened. I knew that Dad was innocent, but there was no evidence that anyone else had been in the house, that what I'd seen was real. So they thought that my mind was protecting me, that I was inventing the man in yellow. When I refused to back down and the psychologists realised that my story wasn't going to change they labelled it a delusion." He swallowed. "Your parents... Didn't want me passing my fantasies onto you, they didn't want you growing up believing Dad was innocent, like I did. So I was told that you were being adopted by a couple in another city and that I wasn't allowed to contact you until you were eighteen."

Sebastian sat staring at Barry. Then he said, "I'm sorry but what?! They forbad us from contacting each other before they thought you would what? Corrupt me or something?"

Barry nodded.

Sebastian reached over and grabbed Barry's hand tightly. "Bear, if you say he's innocent than I'll believe you. I could never understand why the loving man I remembered would do such a thing, so if there's another explanation. I'll take it."

Barry grinned at him. "It was pretty unbelievable at the time." He paused than said, "Have you heard of metahumans?"

"Sure, there's loads of them in Central City. And we've had classes with debates about the Flash and Arrow, and vigilante justice. I'm training to be a lawyer," he added.

"Well, the man in yellow, the man who killed Mum, he was metahuman. A speedster, like the Flash. That's why no-one believed me. A kid talking about lightning running around his living room, when no-one had ever heard of metahumans? It was impossible."

"But surely the Flash proves it real?"

Barry shrugged. "But how did the man in yellow have powers fifteen years ago? We still don't have proof. I'm working on it, but unless I can catch this guy and get him to confess..."

Sebastian grimaced and gripped Barry's hand tighter. "Well, I'll help however I can. Like I said, training to be a lawyer."

Barry smiled at him. "I'm a CSI for CCPD, so we maybe we can work together."

Sebastian let out a sudden groan. "Don't tell me you're a nerd!"

Barry snickered. "Sorry, major nerd."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but he was grinning too. Then it dropped away and he averted his eyes. When Barry asked him what was wrong he said, "I wasn't the nicest person in high school. I was a bit of a bully, and I'll admit I used to tease the nerds."

"As long as I can tease you in return, it's fine. I mean, Lacrosse? Really? Of all the sports, you really went for the most preppy one."

"Hey!" But it was light hearted.

They talked comfortably for a while, with the three ex-Warblers joining them again, and they swapped stories of what they were up to, their favorite subjects from school and so on.

Then Jeff asked Barry, "By the way, you said you were in hospital a few months ago. What happened?"

Barry rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, about a year ago, I was struck by lightning."

"Lightning?!" Sebastian twitched, like he wanted to grab Barry's hand again.

"Yeah, a couple of weeks before Christmas. I was in a coma for nine months, so I'm still adjusting. I keep getting the date a year out."

"Nine months?" breathed Sebastian.

"You alright now?" Nick leaned forward slightly.

Barry nodded. "Yeah. There's been a few side effects, but nothing too harmful. My metabolism is messed up, so I have to eat a stupid amount of food to get enough calories, and alcohol doesn't affect me anymore, but otherwise I'm fine."

He wanted to tell Sebastian about the Flash, but felt it was probably better to get to know his brother better first.

They moved back onto easier topics, with Seb apologising to Blaine for being irritable on the phone, but he'd been having trouble with his flatmates keeping him awake. Then he apologised to Barry for being the reason he got slapped by Santana.

Finally, after a couple of hours, Nick, Jeff and Blaine had to leave, so they said goodbye, leaving Barry and Sebastian alone again.

Then Barry asked nervously, "Would you want to come back to Central City with me for a bit? You can meet Joe and Iris and some of my friends. I can show you around a bit. We could visit Dad. I know he'd love to see you again."

Sebastian swallowed nervously, but then nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. I don't start back at uni for another couple of weeks, so that would be great. Thank you Barry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *31/03/19 - Thanks to everyone reading this fic and to those waiting for the next chapter, which I've decided I will do after the really nice comments I've got, and a new idea. It is partly done, but progress is slow going for two reasons. First, I'm in my last year of uni and my dissertation is due in a month. Secondly, over Christmas I was diagnosised with a chronic condition that I'm still learning to deal with and it can make it difficult for me to keep up with my work load.  
> I hope to post again soon, and thanks for waiting on me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a one-shot, but it might be extended if the muse strike me.  
> Not entirely happy with the ending, so this might be edited at some point. I know Sebastian is rather OOC; meeting his brother for the first time in years combined with a little more maturity is my excuse.  
> Hope you enjoy :-)  
> Feel free to comment if I've made any stupid mistakes, or just in general.  
> Comments and kudos bring out my happy!  
> *edited 24/10/18 - I got a free comments about the layout of my fics, so I've spaced this out a little. Hope this makes it easier to read.


End file.
